


[ART] Basic Black and Pearls, Part I

by mortmere



Series: Basic Black and Pearls [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: ”I think you look rather nice in basic black and pearls.”- Starsky to Hutch in ”The Psychic”





	[ART] Basic Black and Pearls, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Starsky's comment literally. Sorry, Hutch doesn't do full drag. He'd look amazing, of course, but he won't do it. Starsky has tried everything, but Hutch refuses to go further than wearing the damned pearls. And he's not a happy Hutchinson.
> 
>  
> 
> My usual photomanip/paintover/freehand mix. (Those interested in the technique, please read [my post on Dreamwidth](https://mortmere.dreamwidth.org/14097.html).)

If you want to download/view the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image (like not being able to unzoom it on a mobile device), [please click here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a1803d476bf01feef575fdecc1cfe3d2/tumblr_p5somiwKAj1r9c8slo1_1280.jpg).

If you want to download/view the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image (like not being able to unzoom it on a mobile device), [please click here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a1803d476bf01feef575fdecc1cfe3d2/tumblr_p5somiwKAj1r9c8slo1_1280.jpg).

PS. Part II is NSFW.


End file.
